Balto's Journey
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Balto is you're average Slifer red but when a dueling mercinary is on the loose Balto, Jenna, James and Steele must stop this threat before the future of the world is threatened BaltoXJenna,JamesXKimberly, SteeleXAleu
1. Balto vs Steele (Meet A&O)

"Collossal Wolf destroy Legion of Knives with Giant hammer swing" Balto shouts as his monster brings the hammer down on Birdman's monster and his lifepoints, Balto stands back and smiles at a job well done as he stands up and shakes hand with his College duel opponent as he waves to the audience in attendence, Jenna comes down to congragulate her boyfriend who was in Slifer Red, Balto was Duel College's most promising student but he had his problems, like Obelisk Blue student Steele Richards, who hated Balto down to the core for going out with Jenna, the two absoloutly hated each other as they showed when they battled at Duel Tower last year, Balto was using his Elemental wolves while Steele used a Dogs of War deck.

"Look at the Slifer slacker, he has the glory when i'm much better than him" Steele was in a foul mood, and he was wanting to take it out on Balto as he jumped the barricade and activated his duel disk

"Balto Silverfang, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL" Balto turned round to face Steele before activating his duel disk aswell before facing Steele and speaking

"Game on"

_Balto Silverfang:8000_

_Steele Richards:8000_

Steele is quickest on the draw so he goes first "DRAW" Steele looks at his cards and knows exactly what to do

"I summon Iron Hound the Legend in attack mode"

_Iron Hound the Legend Lvl 4 ATK:2300 DEF:2300_

"I end my turn with 3 face downs, Your move Half breed" Steele smirked mockingly at the younger duelist infront of him as he stands in the draw position

"DRAW" Balto feels he drew a good card as he makes his first move

"First I play Elemental Wolf Clay Wolf in defense mode"

_Elemental Wolf Clay Wolf Lvl 3 ATK:800 DEF:2000 _

"Next I play the spell, Wolf's tail swipe, which destroys your face downs and deals you 600 points of damage for every face down destoryed"

"WHAT!" Steele's face downs are destoryed as he loses 1800 points to Balto

"I end my turn, your move"

"Ahhh" Steele yells in agony as his life points drop to 6200

_Balto:8000_

_Steele:6200_

"You'll pay you half breed" Steele Draws a card and smirks

"Here we go, I sacrifice Iron Hound the Legend to special summon, King Terror Dog"

_King Terror Dog Lvl 6 ATK:2900 DEF:2200_

"King terror, double claws of fury" The attack connects with Clay wolf dealing Balto some minor damage which made Balto even more determined to put this bully in his place.

_Balto:6900_

_Steele:6200_

"I end my turn you filthy mutt, lets see what you can do now" Steele felt his luck was beggining to prove his dominance at beating Balto and winning Jenna but everyone knew not to count Balto out

"Good, I guess I will have to be better then, DRAW" Balto drew polymerization making his eyes widen before smiling as he makes his move

"First I play Wild wind to summon Elemental Wolf Wing Master"

_Elemental Wolf Wing Master Lvl 3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000_

"Now I play polymerization to fuse Wing master with Goldenfang in my hand to fusion summon, ELEMENTAL WOLF GOLDEN WOLFWING"

_Elemental Wolf Golden Wolfwing Lvl 8 ATK:2600 DEF:1800_

"Your kidding right"

"Yep Steele, but my monster isn't" GoldenWolfwing takes flight against Steele's King Terror as the attack increases by 500

_Elemental Wolf Golden Wolf Wing ATK: 3100 DEF:1800_

"NOW GOLDEN WOLFWING ATTACK TERROR KING, GOLDEN FEATHER STRIKE" the strike knocks Steele's points down severly

Balto:6900

Steele:3100

"How the hell did it's points go up!" GoldenWolfwing flies back into a striking position on Balto's field

"Thats simple Steele, My GoldenWolfwing's effect lets it power up by 500 if it is facing a monster who has more attack points than my WingWolf"

"Another lucky break, you won't be able to combat my next move"

"Yeah and hows that Steele?"

Steele draws as he smirks evilly

"I summon Irish Curse in defense mode"

_Irish Curse Lvl 3 ATK:0 DEF:200_

"Next I play the High Cross spell card, and now by sacrificing Irish Curse and 400 of my life points"

_Balto: 6900_

_Steele: 2700_

"I summon my ultimate beast, CELTIC TRUTH ARMOUR HOUND"

_Celtic Truth Armour Hound Lvl 10 ATK:4000 DEF:3500_

Jenna and James couldn't believe they're eyes at the size of Steele's beast, but Balto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the Truth hound

"I'm screwed"

"Say hello to your doom Balto, CELTIC TRUTH HOUND ATTACK, TRUTH FLAME CLAW ATTACK" the hound reared up to his full height and struck GoldenWolfwing with such ferocity it knocked Balto flying towards the stands making him groan in pain at the impact as his life points went down

_Balto:6000_

_Steele:2700_

"GET UP BALTO, YOU CAN DO IT" Jenna shouts as she jumps the barrier to help Balto stand back up from the blast, Balto feels his arm go dead as Steele just stands and smirks with his truth hound snarling like the wild beast it is

"Balto you gotta get up" Jenna says frantically as the timer starts to count Balto out until he draws on the last of his strength to make his draw which amazes everyone as he breaths heavily making Steele stand wide-eyed and bewildered as Balto looks at him in a fury

"HERE I GO, DRAW" Balto does a destiny draw and gets the spell "Break restraint"

"YES, I summon Titanium wolf to the field" A wolf cub appears on the field snarling but looks like a shrimp compared to Steele's three headed beast which makes Steele start laughing

_Titanium Wolf Lvl 1 ATK:300 DEF:200_

_"_What is that furball gonna do, gum me to death, please, spare yourself the embarresment you mutt"

"Steele, this is for people you picked on all these years, I PLAY THE SPELL BREAK RESTRAINT MAKING MY TITANIUM WOLF, 9 LEVELS STRONGER"

"WHAT!"

"YOU MESS WITH HIM, YOU MESS WITH HIS BIG BROTHER AND HE HAS FANGS"

A massive metal wolf stands on all fours and glares menacingly at Steele and truth hound as it appeared, snarling like a mad beast which gave Balto a chance to smirk at the wide-eyed Steele

"INTRODUCING TITANIUM WOLF LV10"

_Titanium Wolf Lvl 10 ATK:4000 DEF:4000_

Balto stood beside his beast with pride as Steele couldn't help but look in awe, Balto had brought his best beast and man was it massive, and it stared down truth hound with a menacing glare

"Told you Steele"

"But thats impossible...it...it" Steele couldn't find the right words until he saw what it was doing to it's precious beast "WHAT'S THIS!"

"It's draining Truth hounds attack points, making it weaker by the second until it's destroyed"

Truth hound is like a dry pie when it's finally destroyed and Titanium wolf howls as it's attack points go through the roof

_Titanium wolf LV10 4000 - 8000_

_"TITANIUM WOLF LV10, PUNCH HIS LIGHTS OUT AND LET'S WIN THIS DUEL, EXTREME KNUCKLE DUSTER STRIKE" _

"NOOOOO" Steele could do nothing as Titanium Wolf shredded his life points to zero and nearly knocking him out

_Balto:6000_

_Steele: 0_

"Power will always be defeated by power Steele, remember that" Balto looked to the crowd and just waved at them before heading towards Jenna, for Balto this was all one big expirence for him because today was the day, he meets another duelist like him who duels with a group called O.M.E.G.A. who is well known in the world of duel monsters for an all defense deck with only one strong attack monster, they are the duelling peace keepers.

A huge crowd formed outside the academy which caught Balto, Jenna and James' attention as O.M.E.G.A. lined up outside with duel disks on their arms ready for a duel as their commander appears, Balto feels this figure could be important in the future as he notices someone who looked like he could take on the world, the commander of the squad took her place at a podium as she began her address

"Hello Duel College, I'm sure you are wondering why A.L.P.H.A. and O.M.E.G.A. squads are here, well I will tell you, we are looking for a duel hunter named Lucy Iglesias , we are here to give you military grade training on how to combat this threat aswell as defeat her angel and demon deck which contains Hell's Daughter

Humphrey felt a strong presence in the crowd of students as he stepped forward shocking everyone and pardoned himself

"Sorry to interupt ma'am but I want to duel a student" Kate looked at her subordinate before nodding in agreement and turning to the students Humphrey wished to face 1 on 1

"I wish to face you"

Humphrey pointed at Balto making everyone looked in amusement (Well the Obelisk Blues were, the slifers were crapping themselves) but Balto stepped forward without fear

"I accept"


	2. Balto vs Humphrey (Mercenary Arrives)

With the challenge thrown down Balto walked towards the staging where O.M.E.G.A. sergeant Humphrey was waiting for him as everyone was surprised at Balto's courage to take on an elite soldier who would probably duel circles round Balto.

"you know you can just back down now kid?" Humphrey said sympathetically as they activated they're duel disks as Balto smirked before he speaks

"Let's tear it up"

"DUEL"

_Balto Silverfang: 8000_

_Sgt. Humphrey St. John: 8000_

in the audience Steele watched closely as he saw the cockiness in his rivals eyes as he smirked before saying to himself

"You better not lose half-breed"

The duel started with Humphrey making the first move

"I summon claymore wolf in defence mode"

_Claymore Wolf Level 3 effect Atk:600 Def:1200_

_"_And with Its effect I can use it to summon blade runner wolf in attack mode

_Blade Runner Wolf Lvl: 4 Atk:1400 Def:1600_

Without warning blade runner wolf attacked Balto directly dealing 1400 points of damage which was a hefty amount of damage which caused Jenna to gasp in horror as Balto fell to one knee

_Balto: 2600_

_Humphrey: 4000_

_"_I play 2 face-downs and end my turn... Do you Give up yet kid?"

Balto hadn't even got a turn and he was already on the defensive and it stunned everyone into silence but what caught them off guard was Balto snickering before smirking at the Sgt. As he stood upright

"Give up!?, are you kidding, it's my draw"

Balto looked at the card he drew and smirked

"first i play Emergancy Flare from my hand to summon Elemental Wolf Flare Wolf"

_Elemental Wolf Flare Wolf Lvl:3 Atk:1200 Def:800_

"And since I special summoned this turn I summon Elemental Wolf Sparky to my field"

_Elemental Wolf Sparky Lvl 4 Atk:1600 Def:1400_

All the girls d'awwed at Balto's Sparky as the wolf barked happily before jumping up and licking his owner causing everyone to laugh awkwardly or make funny anime faces

"Sparky down boy, we're in the middle of a battle"

The wolf turned round fiercely and sparked up violently as Balto began his next move

"Ok flare wolf attack Blade Runner wolf with Fire Fang Bite"

The attack did connect as Blade runner was destroyed but only dealing 200 points to Humphrey which stunned the sergeant as he had never lost life points before

_Balto:2600_

Humphrey:7800

"Nice move kid but you activated my face down Level Prison"

Chains bound the two wolfs on Balto's field causing Balto to wonder what was going on as his two monsters were put in defence mode as Balto had no choice but to end his turn as Humphrey drew

"I activate Honourable fusion as I bring back Blade runner Wolf as part of a fusion summoning with Claymore Wolf to bring out my ultimate monster"

the three monsters are consumed in light as they formed together before coming out as a massive Wolf wearing body armour on its torso and lower regions as it stood holding two Gatling guns on either side of him as Humphrey introduced the college to his monster

"Ladies and Gentleman, Stand in attention for my best monster...O.M.E.G.A. Commander Brutus"

_O.M.E.G.A. Commander Brutus Lvl 11 Atk:5000 Def: 3600_

"Say your prayers kid, Omega commander, Bulletstorm Strike"

Just before the attack could connect Balto uses a little trick flare wolf can use

"ill negate your attack with flare wolf's effect before using sparky's effect to use 1 spell in my hand, and what a surprise it's polymerization which cancels out level prison as I fusion summon sparky and flare wolf to summon Elemental Wolf Static Flame"

_Elemental Wolf Static Flame Lvl 6 Atk:2800 Def:2200_

Steele couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at Balto's fusion monster, and shook his head at the younger guy's stupidity

"You're probably wondering why I did this well you see, Static Flame as some effects that the first is when it's fusion summoned I can target one spell or trap and destroy it, and I'm choosing your face down card"

Humphrey watches as his trap "Wolf Scrolls" is destroyed before Balto activates another effect of Static Wolf's

"Next effect of my fusion monster lets me summon a monster that can only be summoned by spell cards so take the stage Titanium Wolf Lv10

_Titanium Wolf Lvl10 Atk:4000 Def: 4000_

Humphrey couldn't help stare in awe at Balto's best monster as Titanium Wolf's effect activated as it drained O.M.E.G.A. Commander's attack points before destroying it shocking Humphrey as he stared bewildered at the beast in front of him as it's points went up

Titanium Wolf Atk:4000 - Atk:9000

"Titanium Wolf, bring it down on Sgt. Humphrey, EXTREME KNUCKLE DUSTER STRIKE"

The attack found its target as Humphrey was sent backwards hard as his life points dropped severely but Balto's also took an unexpected 1800

_Balto: 800_

_Humphrey: 1200_

"You see when my commander is destroyed you got dealt 1800 points of damage, so now I draw and I activate land mine to deal you 700 points of damage as I end my turn"

_Balto: 100_

_Humphrey: 1200_

Balto looked at the Sgt. as he smiled before drawing and calling an attack with Elemental Wolf Static Flame

"Static Flame end this with Electric Dragon Flame surge"

_Balto Silverfang:100_

_O.M.E.G.A. Sgt. Humphrey St. John:0_

The attack hit its target as Balto defeated a top ranked Sgt. Which sent the college in an uproar as everyone cheered and clapped both duellists has they shook hands firmly as Humphrey raised Balto's arm.

_Later that night..._

The night was wild in the Slifer red dorm that night as all of the dorm congragulated Balto including Jenna and James, but it was short lived as Humphrey walked over to the dorm with a smile on his face as tonight for Balto was about celebrating not knowing someone was in the duel academy.

_In the main building..._

a figure moved around silently in the shadows looking for its target as she passed security without them realising as it crept into a saferoom which held a rare card she needed but as she was about to get it someone stepped out of the shadows causing her to look for who dare cross her

"Show yourself, who are you"

"You don't me Lucy Iglesias, but I know who you are"

Lucy turned to face the owner of the voice who turned out to be Steele causing Lucy to speak

"Do you think you can stop me you fool"

Steele growled as he activated his duel disk

"Think, Lady, you must be gone in the head, think I can beat you, I know I can beat you".


	3. Steele vs The mercenary (Souls)

**Steele knew something felt off about the woman as he noticed she had a slightly demonic edge to her as he activated his duel disk at the same time she did not know that Steele is the rival of the one who can defeat her**

**"Duel"**

_Steele Richards: 8000_

_Lucy Iglesias: 8000 _

**the two drew the same amount of cards as Steele smirked straight away making Lucy wonder as Steele began the duel**

**"I'll go first, DRAW" **

**Steele looked at his cards as he went straight to his highest defence monster**

**"I summon Guardian Hound in defence mode"**

_Guardian Hound Lvl 3 Atk:1000 Def:3000_

**"Next I play the spell, chain of command, so when my Guardian hound is in defence mode I can summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster in attack mode so come on out Warrior Hound, it's feeding time**

_Warrior Hound Lvl 5 Atk:2900 Def:1300_

**"I end by playing two face-down's and ending my turn, your move"**

**Lucy looked at Steele with a silent mocking as she moved her cloak aside which sent a harsh wind past Steele almost sending him flying if it wasn't for his size as Lucy drew her card silently**

**"First I activate the spell polymerization from my hand to fuse my soul eater and**** Angel Marik to fusion summon Graveyard Dragon**

_Graveyard Dragon Lvl 7 Atk:3200 Def:3000_

**"And now my dragon attack Warrior Hound, DARK WING AERIAL BLADE"**

**The dragon reared up to his full height and Steele couldn't help but stare wide-eyed as the dragon took down his Warrior hound knocking down his life points by 300 but he saw the dragon come round for another swing and it would have destroyed Guardian Hound if Steele didn't think quickly**

**"I activate my trap, Dangerous Skies meaning your dragon's effect is negated as long as Dangerous Skies is on the field, meaning your dragon only deals me 300 points of damage instead of dealing me 2500 points of damage"**

_Steele Richards: 7700_

_Lucy Iglesias: 8000 _

**"Impressive Mr. Richards, you managed to combat my dragon but how will you fair with this next effect, when my graveyard dragon is on the field a devil token is placed on it and you can't use cards of my choice and I choose trap cards so say goodbye to Dangerous Skies and I end my turn"**

**Steele looked at his trap be destroyed infront of him as he drew his next card hoping no one will find him in this position of losing**

**"First I activate the spell High Cross, and by sacrificing my Guardian Hound I can summon my ultimate monster, GUARDIAN HOUND LEND YOUR STRENGTH TO YOUR BROTHER IN ARMS AND WHO YOU SWORE TO DEFEND, COME FORTH FROM YOUR SLUMBER, CELTIC TRUTH ARMOUR HOUND"**

_Celtic Truth Armour Hound Lvl 10 Atk:4000 Def:3500_

**the massive hound appeared and it looked meaner than ever as it stared down Graveyard Dragon with a fierce growl as Steele felt himself lose 400 life points which Lucy noticed**

_Steele Richards: 7300_

_Lucy Iglesias: 8000_

**"You sacrificed 400 life points to summon a mutt to your field, what a joke, take your best shot"**

**"Gladly Iglesias, Celtic Truth Armour Hound, FLAME CLAW OF TRUTH, TAKE OUT THAT UNDEAD DRAGON"**

**Celtic truth hound lit up his massive paw and brought it down hard on Graveyard Dragon with Lucy down on some life points as she felt the pain but barely moved**

_Steele Richards: 7300_

_Lucy Iglesias: 7200_

**"Never underestimate me or my dogs of war Mercenary, you just might survive this duel...Huh, why are you smiling!?"**

**Steele noticed Lucy snickering before going into full blown manic laughter as she looked wild eyed at Steele which gave him the chills as she drew her card and it was a tide turner**

**"First I play the field spell "Heaven and Hell" which lets me activate my next spell "Dedication of Good and Evil" to Summon Angel of Light Leonidas and the Lord of Darkness Lucifer in attack mode and believe me, you won't survive"**

**The two monsters appeared from the sky and the ground respectively as they outnumbered Steele's Truth Hound in attack points and numbers game as Steele had to think fast as the two appeared infront of Steele**** as the earth quaked sending shockwaves throughout the duel college which caught the attention of Balto and James who grabbed their ran towards the building holding the duel which caused the quake**

*****_With the duelists_*****

_Angel of Light: Leonidas Lvl 11 Atk:6000 Def: 6000 _

_Lord of Darkness: Lucifer Lvl 11 Atk:6000 Def: 6000_

**"Looks like luck isn't on your side mutt, you can't defeat what is already infront of you, staring you in the face, Leonidas show Truth hound what you do to disobediant mutts, Gold Lightning attack"**

**Steele noticed that his hound had lost 4000 attack points meaning his monster was destroyed and he took 6000 points of direct damage which**** sent him flying through a wall from the impact as he landed infront of Balto and James with a gash across his eye pouring blood as the two helped Steele up without questions before Lucy appeared with her two monsters as the duel continued but not for long as she halted Lucifer from attacking to see what the commotion was as Balto and James stood infront of Steele which made the female smirk**

_Steele Richards: 1300_

_Lucy Iglesias: 7200-8300_

**"You fools make me sick, your friend is about to die anyway so what does it matter to you two pathetic mutts, Lucifer finish this, Judgement Scythe"**

**Steele managed to stand back up when the attack connected by slicing up his chest as blood spurted out of his torso as the impact of the scythe as it sent him flying across the room in a bloody heap as Lucy called her two monsters back with the cards held in the air**

**"We will meet again Balto Silverfang, and when that day comes..." Lucy placed a card on Steele's chest as his soul is placed into the card before A.L.P.H.A. and O.M.E.G.A. appeared as she escaped with the card.**

***Later***

**In the red dorm Balto noticed everyone in a panic and Steele's older brother Diesel wanting to get his hands on the woman who hurt his brother but Humphrey and Kate were away reporting to command to not notice James arguing with Kimberly, telling her to stay at the academy, she did argue that Jenna was going but James was defiant. Jenna walked up to her boyfriend as Balto looked through his cards and didnt notice Jenna until she spoke up**

**"Balto, are you ok?"**

**Balto sighed as he placed his cards back in the box on his belt before turning to his girlfriend**

**"I guess watching Steele get hurt took something out of me, I can't risk it happening to you Jen, I mean...What could I do without you"**

**"Balto, your a hero, not from the questions you ask, but from the strength you have to keep fighting, otherwise you'll only see darkness"**

**Balto smiled as he kissed Jenna but it stopped when James appeared**

**"Sorry for interrupting but Jen...dads here and he's steamed at you"**

**Jenna had never been so worried in her life yet when it came to family she was her quiet self as she walked out of the dorms ready to face her father.**


	4. Jenna vs Her Father (The final straw)

Jenna had never been more worried in her life as she drew nearer to her angered father who was having it out with the head, and believe me, he was pissed off, James had to take his little sisters hand and squeeze it gently as they neared the voices which reminded him of how it was just him, Jenna and their father in the first place

*_Flashback_*

Jenna grew up in a protective family, her mother passed away when she was 6 and her brother was 7, her father was away alot meaning James looked after his little sister, fed her and watched her grow up into the 19 year old woman she is now and James only had one function until Balto came along and that was serve and protect his little sister.

*_End of __Flashback_*

Jenna's father was a fearsome one, John Syrus Westwood was a lawyer, an advocate so to speak, he was the most feared lawyer in the buisness but today he was trying to pull his daughter out of the duel college after what happened with Steele

"**SHE WILL COME HOME IMMEDIATELY, OTHERWISE I WILL GET THIS COLLEGE SUED, YOU HAVE HAD SOMEONE DIE ON SCHOOL PREMISES"**

Jenna arrived at the heads office when her father stood to his full height of 6'11 as he hugged his daughter but when he met James he glared him down like a rat who'd just crawled out from behind the washing machine as James spoke

"Why are you trying to remove Jenna from something she chose to do"

John turned on James and got right in his face

"**I know what's best for my family James, and if you keep that tone up, I'll pull you up from this college as well"**

Jenna knew she couldn't convince her father due to her being scared of him, John had won, she had to go but she had another wild card, her boyfriend who at that moment fell through the door with his outcast friend Aleu Whitefang who had been listening in on the conversation which angered John as he grabbed Balto by the neck and threw him against the wall but when John was about to hit him again Jenna stepped in front of her father

**"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS JENNA, YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR FATHER"**

Jenna stood defiant as Balto looked up weakly at a tear soaked Jenna who had her hand on Balto as she spoke angrily

"I MAY BE SCARED OF YOU, BUT YOU LAY A HAND ON MY WOLFHOUND, YOU LAY A HAND ON ME FATHER, IF YOU WANT ME TO GO, I'LL FIGHT YOU IN A DUEL"

Jenna was about to activate her duel disk when Balto put his hand out shocking Jenna at the card in his hand

"Call of the Wolf but Balto..."

Balto smiled weakly as he managed to speak

"Heroes are made from the heart Jenna, you can do it babe"

Jenna had to hold back tears before standing and facing her father with disk active

"I'm all fired up, Let's Duel"

James was thinking in his head at that point while smiling

"at least she didn't say get set to get decked"

Jenna and her father faced each other as they both shouted "DUEL" as John was quicker on the draw and therefore started

_Jenna Westwood: 8000_

_John Westwood: 8000_

_"DRAW, _What a surprise, I summon Judge death in attack mode"

Judge Death Lvl 4 Atk: 2000 Def: 400

"And when he is on the field, you can't activate any spell or traps for the rest of the duel, I end by playing 4 face downs"

Jenna's eyes widened at her situation, She couldn't use call of the wolf and it worsened her situation as well since she had 3 spell cards and 1 trap, she hoped she get a good draw or it would be game from the start

"I DRAW, and I summon Cyborg Scout Hound In attack mode"

Cyborg Scout Hound Lvl 4: 1500 def: 1100

"Next I activate my hounds effect which negates a monsters effect for 5 turns, so now I can play the spell, Cyborg Recharge which gives my Scout 600 attacks points when equipped"

Cyborg Scout Hound Atk: 1500-2100

"Now Cyborg Scout, take down that judge, Iron Strike"

John barely took any damage from the strike but his points did go down by 100

_Jenna Westwood: 8000_

_John Westwood: 7900_

"I play 2 face downs and end my turn"

James was amazed at his little sister, she'd out thunk her own father and dealt damage to him, Balto managed to sit up with his eye closed from the hit he took from John as smiled and spoke quietly

"Well done Jen, keep going"

Jenna looked at her father with a glare like fire as he prepared his next draw

"Draw, ok Jenna you wanna use effects on your monsters ok, I activate my judge's ability, when he is destroyed in battle and sent to the grave all my monsters recieve 2000 attacks points when they are summoned, and thats bad news for you as I summon Advocate Gremlin in attack mode"

_Advocate Gremlin Lvl 4 Atk:1900-3900 Def:2000_

"Now my Gremlin, destroy Cyborg Scout, Justic Axe Swing"

The attack dealt a tremendous blow to Jenna's life points with one swing as he destroyed Cyborg Scout making Jenna cringe at the hit

_Jenna Westwood: 6200_

_John Westwood: 7900_

"Jenna you know you can just give up, I won't think of you any differently"

Jenna looked at her father like he was crazy, he had just hit her boyfriend and now he was bullying her into throwing away a duel making Jenna think her father had gone crazy

"You are a delusional old man"

This made John laugh

"My little girl talking back to me, I think it's time you learnt respect, I play the trap chains of justice"

Jenna felt her life points go down by 3000 as she fell to her knees

_Jenna Westwood: 3200_

_John Westwood: 7900_

"Still feeling lucky child?"

"I can defeat you father, DRAW"

Jenna looked wide-eyed at the card she drew, it was Balto's Call of the Wolf, she only had two chances to beat her father before chains of justice kicks in

"First I play the spell Oddball, losing 200 points of my life points, this crazy pup can let me play one card per turn in exchange for 1 card in my hand sent to the graveyard"

Jenna sent Guardian of Guriha to the grave as she summoned Red Alert Wolf

_Red Alert Wolf Lvl 7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000_

Next I play Call of the Wolf which lets me summon a fusion compatible monster to the field, so stand in attention Robo-Dog

_Robo-Dog Lvl 4 Atk:1300 Def: 1300_

"And now fusion time as I fuse Robo-Dog and Red-Alert Wolf using cyborg fusion, Protect, Serve and Survive, come to my aid CYBORG HUSKY

_Cyborg Husky Lvl 9 Atk: 3000 Def: Def: 2500_

_"Hello Jennifer, how may I help you"_

Aleu's eyes bulged out of her head as she looked at Cyborg Husky with hearts in her eyes causing Jenna to sweat drop

"Next I activate my husky's effect, Husky, transfer"

"As you wish Jennifer"

Jenna Westwood: 3000-6000 Cyborg Husky: 3000+3000=6000

"What the...THATS MY CARD, YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME"

Jenna looked up as she smiled sweetly almost troll like

"Took it...me...take your card...oh you mean my cyborg...naa, you're imagining things daddy"

James and Balto fell comically at Jenna's antics causing her to giggle before turning serious making Balto shiver as Jenna held her hand out in a gun like motion towards her father

"Cyborg Husky, Snipe"

"_As you wish Jennifer_"

Cyborg husky took aim and blew away Johns goblin knocking down John's life points by 2100

Jenna: 6000

John: 5800

"And that father is what I call you've just been owned as I end my turn with 5 face downs"

John just stood there in pure shock, his own daughter was a dueling genius and had thought up every possible outcome as he placed his hand on his cards and spoke words James had never heard his father say

"I Surrender"

the holograms disappeared as Jenna stood shellshocked, she'd won a duel against her father and it was thanks to Balto as he was helped up by James and Aleu as Jenna kissed Balto

"thanks babe"

"Jennifer, James"

Jenna turned to her father as he smiled warmly at his daughter as he held his arms out as Jenna ran into her father's arms as she cried her eyes out

"Are you sure you want to stay at the college"

"I'm sure daddy"

"So be it...Balto look after my daughter, Jim, please take care of your little sister"

James nodded silently with a smile as their father departed before they took Balto to the nurse.

After Jenna and manged to convince her father that she could stay, Jenna and Balto was sat under a tree with Aleu enjoying the sun as they planned on how they were gonna go after Iglesias

"So she stole my boyfriends soul?"

Balto nodded, even though Aleu was his best friend she and Jenna was always in the middle of Balto and Steele's spats, always trying to stop the two killing each other, Jenna was a friend of Steele's but she had chosen Balto over him, now they hated each other, Balto rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a card for Aleu

"Aleu...Steele told me to give you this"

"What is it?"

Balto took Celtic Truth Armour Dragon out of his pocket and handed it to Aleu, it was a level 10 dragon effect with 4300 attack points and 4200 defence points

"Steele told me about this card after his duel with Weasel last term, if Celtic hound was destroyed this is his big guns, Weasel had destroyed Armour hound with King Weasel and Steele was only on 400 life points when he summoned the dragon"

Aleu looked at the card Balto had just handed her, the art depicted a dragon sat on a throne with a skull of his dead enemy on his head like a helmet and his wings spread wide giving off an intimidating feeling which made Aleu shiver

"oh Steele" Aleu felt herself be determined, she would kill Iglesias if she had to and fast before she killed anyone else

*that night*

Balto was fast asleep in his bed not knowing a chill wind was carrying Iglesias' evil presence as she attempted to steal Balto's soul in his sleep without him or anyone knowing she was there as she full bodied at the side of Balto's bed causing him to shiver

"You're mine now mutt"

"GET HER BLUE EYES"

Balto awoke at Aleu's shout to see Lucifer looking over him with his scythe about to come down on Balto's neck but missed when Aleu came running in with her monster Blue Eyes Silver Hound who drove off Lucifer before Blue eyes turned her attention to Iglesias as she bit down hard on Iglesias' arm causing her to yell in pain before summoning out Leonidas to deal with the hound

"Aleu Whitefang, how's Corey these days, not doing so good without Armageddon Wolf, how sad"

"LEAVE MY OLDER BROTHER OUT OF THIS YOU BITCH"

Aleu swung and connected with Iglesias' face which sent her out of the window but she flew away with Leonidas in tow as Aleu stood stoic as she turned to Balto

"We leave tonight"

Balto nodded as he dressed quickly and ran towards the girls dorm as Aleu walked into Jenna's room

"Jen, wake up"

"Ugh, two more minutes Balto"

"Balto is outside, it's Aleu, Jenna wake up"

Jenna grudgingly opened her eyes as she looked at the alarm clock as it read 3:30am

"Aleu it's 3am, what's wrong?"

"Iglesias"

"We'll go after that bitch in the morning"

"She tried to kill Balto"

Jenna's eyes shot open as she sprung out of bed as she changed quickly in 5 seconds flat as she stared Aleu dead in the eyes

"Let's get a move on then"

When the 3 were outside they placed all their bags on the ground while checking if they had everything until they heard a bush rustle which put Balto into search mode

"Stay here Jen"

Balto moved slowly towards the bushes as quietly as possible as he kicked a stone towards it as he heard a faint 'ouch'

"James?"

The person behind the bush sighed as James appeared along with Kate and Humphrey as Jenna spoke first

"James why aren't you back at the college"

"I could ask you same thing sis, you know what your doing is suicidal right?"

"She killed Steele and now she tried to kill Balto"

while the siblings argued Balto was confronted by Kate who had a grave expression as she and Humphrey sought answers

"Are you sure you want to do this kid?"

"Iglesias messed with the wrong wolfhound, of course I want to Colonel, if i don't do anything about then who will"

Kate sighed just as Jenna and James had done arguing they rejoined the group as Balto stood to address the group

"Listen up, tonight, Iglesias attacked again and almost got me, we have her scared, how's the time to strike, we will head to Hell and back to defeat Iglesias and bring back those who she has killed for my friend Aleu, it's her brothers Corey, Matthew, Kodi and Dingo as well as Steele, for Kate and Humphrey it's their son Domanic, for James and Jenna it's their mother"

Balto paused, he'd named all the people his friends wanted back, but for him, his parents died naturally, he lost his mother to pneumonia when he was 2 and his dad died when he was 15 and his adoptive father Boris had died when he had reached the final of Duel tower against Naju who's gang murdered Boris to get in Balto's head, he would have lost if it wasn't for Steele giving Balto The Titanium Wolf brothers Lvl 1 and Lvl 10 before the match.

Balto looked over everyone who sat waiting for him to speak as he swallowed a lump that appeared in his throat as he spoke

"When we reach the island we all have something special in each and everyone of us, we give Iglesias hell and we don't look back, when we step into that car and drive to the docks, there is no turning back"

Balto walked towards the unlocked Jeep as he opened the doors and placed the key in the ignition before turning back to the group

"Who wants to go raise some hell"

Everyone looked between one another as Jenna gulped and stepped forward

"Count me in"

Jenna breathed deeply before Aleu stepped up next and placed her hand on Jenna's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze

"Make it 2, I'm in"

James was about to step up when Diesel grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him forward

"Wolfhound, you going after the bitch who killed my little brother" Diesel towered over Balto by 7 foot as he looked down towards the 6'1 teenager

"Yes we are Diesel"

"I'm in, make it 4 but that jeep isn't gonna carry seven"

Balto wondered what he meant as he walked towards a huge APC which caused everyone's eyes to bulge out of their head

"w..where did you get that?"

"I got it for my 21st"

"Instead of a car?"

"what the hell is a car?"

Everyone sighed as 4 climbed into the APC while three got into the jeep as Balto picked up the walkie talkie and tuned it into the frequency of the APC

"Ok, Wolfhound to Diesel Truck you copy, over"

"Diesel truck to Wolfhound, I copy, over"

As Balto started up the engine of the jeep the stereo started playing "sweet home Alabama_"_

_Sweet home Alabama_

_Where the skies are so blue_

_Sweet Home Alabama_

_Lord, I'm coming home to you_

"ONWARDS" The roar of engines filled the air as they made there way over the college bridge and on their way to fight Iglesias as Balto looked at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled as the sun rose over the jeep and APC.


	5. Diesel vs Lord Voodoo (No Holds Barred)

'With the world on your shoulders what is there really for anyone to do to stop the creation of madness'

that is the question going through Balto's mind as the two vehicles roared through the empty streets of Alaska on the way to the docks, Balto was sat in the back with Jenna's head laid fast asleep on his shoulder while James was at the wheel, with the stereo just blaring away but James wasn't paying attention to it as he focused on the road has the approached as they were nearing the turn which led them to the docks.

"Diesel Truck, this is Kid Red, hows the passengers Diesel?, over"

*In Diesel's APC*

Diesel rubbed his eyes of any sleep as he drove in front in the two vehicle convoy as the Walkie started with static before James' voice came over the speaker to which Diesel replied

"10-4 solid copy, the passengers are sound asleep"

_"Are we nearing the docks Diesel?"_

"Yeah, just two more minutes..What the?..."

Diesel noticed a figure just stood in the middle of the road in a robe with a very pale face as he put his hand In front of him as Diesel halted to a stop in the APC causing the jeep to stop aswell worrying Balto and James

"Diesel what's going on..."

The pale guy heard James and let out an ear splitting scream towards the group as it tried to go for James but instead of making contact with its target the thing met flesh as Diesel had it's face in the palm of his hand as he crushed the screecher's skull with one hand until he heard clapping and a voice speak

"Well done my friend, but you'll find he isn't your problem, I am"

Balto noticed a man walk out from the shadows in a suit and skull face painted to his face which frightened Jenna but not Kate as she stepped forward with an angry look on her face

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

the voodoo lord smirked with genuine evil gracing his lips which made everyone's blood curdle like sour milk left in the sun

"oh where are my manners, I am Lord Voodoo, I am one of the Hell's Daughter elite, in other words, to get to the island you must face me, you lose, your soul is mine"

"Look Papa Shango, we don't have time for your voodoo crap, either get out of the way or I will use force"

the voodoo lord merely laughed at Kate's threat as a black tar formed on his arm into a pitch black duel disk with red markings, Kate wasn't phased as Diesel stepped forward with his duel disk active

"Ok freak, 2 on 1, Elimination Rules, you're on"

Kate looked at Diesel in disbelief as the giant stared down Lord Voodoo with a glare like ice which sent shivers throughout the group but Balto was brave enough to question the giant

"Diesel..."

"Balto get everyone on that boat as soon as this duel begins, if we lose, give Iglesias hell little buddy"

Balto nodded as he led the 5 towards the boat, Jenna was sceptical of Balto's judgement but trusted her boyfriend anyway as they boarded the boat but Balto stayed behind unknown to the three about to duel.

Lord Voodoo looked at his two challengers and laughed maniacally causing Kate to lose her nerve but Diesel just stood their with his arms crossed as Kate activated her duel disk as the three shouted

"Duel"

_Kate+Diesel: 8000_

_Lord Voodoo: 8000_

Diesel was the quickest on the draw and started for the team

"I Draw, I summon Frozen Hound in attack mode"

_Frozen Hound Lvl 4 Atk: 2000 Def: 1800_

"Next I play the Field Spell Kingdom of the Snow Queen

a huge crystalline castle built itself around the three duellists as Diesel stood firm aswell as Voodoo who stood unimpressed by the castle of ice

"I end my turn with a face-down"

The lord laughed again as the cold moved in but didn't affect him whereas Kate was shivering as he spoke mockingly

"So you have a crystal palace, Big deal"

he drew his first card and smirked as he began his move

"First I play the ritual spell, Ritual of Nightmare, so by sending my entire hand to the graveyard I can ritual summon Zombie Dragon"

Zombie Dragon Lvl 7 Atk: 3000 Def: 3000

"Now my dragon attack frozen hound with Black Magic burst"

Zombie dragon powered up his attack and let it fly but it didn't connect as one of Diesel's traps activated

"I activate the trap Repay the debt, with this trap I take half the damage while you take the other half from your own monster".

A second flame struck the priest as he too took 500 points of direct damage from his own dragon's attack

_Kate+Diesel: 7500_

_Lord Voodoo: 7500_

"Impressive my young friend, I end my turn" Voodoo then creepily stared at Kate completely unnerving her but Diesel calmed her as she drew

"Draw, first I activate Polymerization to fuse Armoured Wolf and Sniper Wolf to fusion summon Armoured Lycan Sniper"

_Armoured Lycan Sniper Lvl 6: Atk: 3200 Def: 3100_

"Now I activate my sniper's effect, if I have 3 or more cards in my hand I can bring one monster back from the grave and I choose Diesel's Frozen Hound"

the crystal dog re-appeared on the field growling at the dragon that sent him to the grave only to find its flesh falling off as well as his attack points shocking her senseless

_Frozen Hound: Atk: 2000 - 1000_

"What the hell!?, they're should have been no complications, unless..."

Voodoo laughed evilly at Kate's sudden realisation as he began to explain

"You remember that I sent all my cards to the grave, well one of the cards as a habit of infecting monsters and when they're returned to the field by effect of a spell or monster effect then the reborn monster is destroyed and deals 3000 points of damage at the end of your turn"

Kate had to think this one through, then she realised she had the answer as she looked at her hand and there it was

"I activate my sniper's second effect, with this I can sacrifice one monster and negate the effects of any other monster effects so say goodbye to frozen hound before I attack Zombie Dragon, Luna bullet attack

frozen hound howled before returning to the graveyard as Lycan shot a bullet through the hound as it went through him before the bullet hit Zombie dragon dealing 200 damage

"I end my turn"

_Kate+Diesel: 7500_

_Lord Voodoo: 7300_

"What do you have to say to that?" Kate said with confidence but she sweat-dropped when she noticed he was asleep causing Kate to sweat drop and Diesel to get angry

"Are you kidding me?"

Voodoo suddenly woke up from his supposed boredom as he spoke with half lidded eyes which irritated Diesel

"Sorry bout that, your friend bored me, *coughs* Anyway, you may have survived that, but you won't survive my next move, Draw, I activate my face-down card voodoo doll which let's me control one monster on your side of the field until it is destroyed"

Armoured Lycan Sniper changed colour as he walked to the other side of the field as a doll appeared in Voodoo's hand of Kate's fusion monster as the sniper growled at a now defenceless Kate which made Voodoo laugh

"How the mighty shall fall, Armoured Lycan, attack directly with Luna Bullet"

The bullet got Kate directly in the chest as she was sent flying with blood pouring from her chest where the bullet hit her, she had till ten to get back up but she couldn't stand in time as she was eliminated as Voodoo lifted up a card to her dead body as her soul entered the card causing Diesel to stare wide-eyed in horror at what just happened

_Diesel: 4300_

_Lord Voodoo: 7300_

"Such a shame, she was so strong willed, just like your brother Diesel, he had fight in him but his death was inevitable, I end my turn"

Diesel grew angry as something snapped inside him, as he looked at his cards before getting ready to draw

"what's the matter big man, too dumb to speak?"

Diesel smirked at Voodoo as he lifted up his duel disk to draw as he looked at the card he'd just drawn, it was Elsa the Snow Queen* and boy was it a good time to see her in his hand, as he began his turn

"First I activate the effect of Kingdom of the Snow Queen which let's me summon the queen herself as well as one spell-caster, so RIDE THE STORM, ELSA THE SNOW QUEEN"

A very beautiful queen appeared as pale as snow with an off shoulder light blue and white dress as she looked at Armoured Lycan Sniper before turning to Diesel

_Elsa the Snow Queen Lvl 9 Atk: 2400 Def: 2500_

"Good evening Diesel"

"Good evening Elsa"

Elsa smiled warmly before glaring coldly at Lord Voodoo while Diesel smirked

"As long as my queen is on the field, she gains 1500 attack and Defense points as long as Kingdom of the Snow Queen is on the field"

_Elsa the Snow Queen Atk: 2400-3900 Def: 2500-4000_

_"_Next I summon Ice Magician in Defence mode thanks to the effect of my field spell".

_Ice Magician Lvl 4 Atk: 1600 Def: 3000_

"Next I activate the spell "A touch of Frost".

A spell card appeared behind Elsa and the Ice Magician as it activated as Elsa spoke

"Arise, Jack Frost, our master needs us"

A slight chill passed over Diesel as a boy with pure white hair wearing a blue hoodie covered in ice and brown pants appeared at the side of Elsa.

_Jack Frost Lvl 8 Atk: 2500 Def: 2100_

"Hello everyone, Diesel"

"Jack, you ready?"

Jack stood with his staff in an attacking position as he glared icicles at Voodoo as Diesel stood with his arms folded as Voodoo looked unimpressed.

"So you're setting Disney characters on me now, great, do you have Mickey Mouse in that deck as well"

Diesel smiled and laughed a booming laugh as Voodoo looked confused

"Are you dumb Voodoo, the theme of my deck is an Ice Queen deck meaning Elsa is one of the main focuses, and I was given this deck by my mother before she passed away, I used to use a machine dogs deck but I've used this deck in her memory ever since, NOW, Elsa attack Armoured Lycan Sniper with Ice Fury.

"with pleasure"

A huge wave of ice spikes flew at Armoured Lycan, impaling the wolf as it shattered into pieces in front of Voodoo costing him points

_Diesel: 4300_

_Lord Voodoo: 6600_

"Now Jack, take his life points down"

Jack ran at Voodoo as a huge wave of ice swept over Voodoo before spikes pierced his body but instead of blood, he bled tar

_Diesel: 4300_

_Lord Voodoo: 4100_

"I end my turn with a face down"

Voodoo breathed heavily as he pulled the icicles out of his torso but what he never noticed was Balto stood at the palace doors watching the duel as he smirked making Diesel wonder what the hell Voodoo was laughing at until Elsa spotted Balto

"BALTO STAY BACK"

Too late

"Hello boy" Voodoo used some sort of black magic and connected Balto to Elsa shocking everyone

"What did you do!?"

Voodoo smirked

"All I can say is, you have to make sure Elsa stays on the field otherwise, bye bye wolfhound"

Elsa covered her mouth in horror but Diesel stood shaking in anger at Voodoo, he had the nerve to involve someone who wasn't even involved in the duel in the first place

"I already lost Steele, I WONT LOSE MY LITTLE FRIEND BALTO".

Voodoo drew his next card as he smiled

"I sacrifice 2000 life points to summon my ultimate monster."

_Diesel: 4300_

_Lord Voodoo: 2100_

your life will now end Diesel as I introduce you to, Voodoo King Shango"

A puddle of tar appeared on the floor as a man appeared draped in a black cloak with random voodoo markings on, he held a staff with dream catchers on and black smoke appearing from the staff

_Voodoo King Shango Lvl 10 Atk: 7000 Def: 0_

The three spell-casters looked on in disbelief as the Voodoo king sat in his throne made of bones waiting on Lord Voodoo's orders

"King Shango, attack the snow queen, Nightmare attack"

"NOT SO FAST FREAK, I ACTIVATE ICE MAGICIANS EFFECT, ICE SHIELD"

the magician produced a shield of ice protecting Elsa from the attack of King Shango

"Impressive Diesel, but how do you hope to defeat my Voodoo King Shango with molds of water, just surrender yourself to me, I end my turn"

Elsa and Jack heard a thud as Diesel fell to his knees with tears in his eyes as for the first time ever Balto saw Diesel crying before Jack noticed that Diesel still had a face down left

"Diesel get up, we still have a chance, BELIEVE IN YOURSELF"

it didn't take long for Diesel to realise he had one trap left as he wiped his eyes and stood up to his full height

"I DRAW"

Diesel pulled off a destiny draw as he drew pot of greed before turning to Voodoo

"Your end is now Voodoo, first I activate my trap card, Last Stand which gives Jack a boost of 2000 attack points".

Jack frost Atk: 2500-4500

"Next I activate the spell pot of greed and by sending one card to the grave I summon Frozen Giant of the Tundra

Frozen Giant of the Tundra Lvl 10 Atk: 7000 Def: 7000

"Now my giant attack with Avalanche Club and destroy Voodoo king Shango"

The snow giant roared at King Shango before swinging his icy bat at an attacking king Shango as they both were destroyed

"You fool, my king's effect now activates, bringing him back from the dead"

Diesel laughed mockingly as King Shango tried to re-appear but Elsa closed his path off

"NO, HOW DARE YOU".

Diesel smirked

"You see Voodoo, Elsa's second effect states that when Jack Frost is on the field, she can negate the effects of recently destroyed monsters meaning they stay dead, now JACK ATTACK VOODOO DIRECTLY WITH SKYDIVE PHOENIX"

Jack shot up into the air and hovered above Voodoo before a crystal Phoenix shape appeared around him as he attacked at such velocity that Voodoo smashed against a pillar as his life points went to zero

Diesel: 4300

Lord Voodoo: 0

As the spirits of the cards faded, Diesel walked over to lord voodoo and took the card containing Kate's soul as Voodoo burst into flames and the ice palace disappeared as Diesel and Balto were back on the docks again.

"Balto you ok?"

"I'll live big guy"

Diesel smirked at Balto's antics but was serious as he carried Kate's body onto the ship along with the soul card, first to greet them was Jenna who as soon as she saw Kate's lifeless body shouted for Humphrey who couldn't believe his eyes because when he appeared he ran to collect his wife's body, just cradling her in his arms, sobbing his eyes out, this scene made Balto look away

"Another victim, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS IGLESIAS".

Balto's shouted towards the ocean with rage because he knew now what the circumstances were while the boat pulled out of the docks

"It's no holds barred now".


	6. James Vs His Mother (Sacrifice)

After the events at the dock the group that were on the boat felt their morale drop, Humphrey was punching away at a punch bag he'd put in his room on the boat while thoughts of what happened on the docks ran through his head

"_Kate didnt make it"_

_"she's dead?"_

_"yes"_

with one swift punch the punch bag was sent flying into a wall as the Sgt. screamed his lungs out in his room before breaking down sobbing, he was alone, he has lost his son and his wife, his cries were interrupted by Balto knocking on his door

"Humphrey, you're needed up on deck"

humphrey looked up at the teen with a deep anger as he turned round and faced him with his black hair hanging slightly over his face before walking out of the cabin door only to find Diesel as he was coming down the cabin stairs

"Diesel"

"Sarge".

*later*

"You called for me kid?"

Balto turns round to see a very steamed Humphrey walking towards him so he braced himself for a backlash

"We have hit a storm and we need to tie down for the night"

Humphrey takes a quick look at the skies then towards Balto as he hands the teenager a rope to tie the ship down with when they reach an island in the middle of the ocean.

"Deserted Island in the middle of the ocean, lost much?" Aleu asked

"which the TV Show or the one with the singing fur balls"

Jenna stiffled a laugh at Diesel's reply while she was helping Aleu and Diesel while Balto looked at a map only for Humphrey to take it off him

"this island isn't on the map"

this stopped everyone except Humphrey in their tracks as he ran back to the boat to get his machete while the others explored.

"Well let's figure this out then" Humphrey said when everyone had returned from exploring

"we'll set up camp for the night, but be warned, Iglesias could be anywhere, Be Vigilant" those words stuck with the camp as they nodded in panic at the irate sarge and clambered into the tents except one who was still in the jungle.

*with Diesel*

_Diesel P.O.V._

"What have I gotten myself into, even though I beat voodoo, I watched Kate die right in front of me, DAMNIT"

All I could feel was the fury built inside me, I'd lost my brother, now Humphrey's wife, it was all too much for me as I punched a tree in anger not knowing frost was growing round my knuckle, I try to move it only for a woman to appear in a blue dress, I recognise her instantly from my snow queen deck

"Queen Elsa?"

"I have heard your cry young warrior, it is no fault of yours for what happened to the seargant's wife"

I look to see the snow queen seated beside me on a branch which conveniently was lowered as she sat before I piped up again

"I just feel that I'm supposed to help the group, Balto has gotten so far, I can't just stop him and say 'I'm going home' without any real explanation"

"I see Diesel, but your doing what I couldn't and that is conceal, don't feel, Diesel, you have a restrained power and that is your Iron Dogs which you put aside for my theme deck"

I sigh

"Elsa, what was my mother like?"

I could feel this question caught the duel spirit off guard as she turned to me and smiled

"She was a good friend, every duel we were involved in we won, except for that day when we fought Iglesias"

*_Flashback_*

"QUEEN ELSA ATTACK, FROZEN HEART SPEAR"

"this is the end Leonidas"

Diesel and Steele's mother called on an attack which was directed at Iglesias' Leonidas

_Queen Elsa Atk: 7900 Def: 8000 (after using the 'Kingdom of the Snow Queen' spell)_

_Angel of Light Leonidas Atk: 6000 Def: 6000_

"Big mistake, activate, Ring of the Devil"

a giant pentagram appears around Elsa as it controls her making her scream in agony before turning her lifeless and sending her over to Iglesias' side of the field

"Goodnight"

_Angel of Light Leonidas Atk: 6000-10,000 Def: 6000-10,000_

Tundra couldn't believe her eyes, she'd lost her best spell caster as Leonidas crushed Elsa into pieces

"Now attack Leonidas with Heavenly Barrage"

the attack had hit it's target dropping tundra to her knees

*End of Flashback*

I couldn't believe my ears but she spoke again

"If you ever fight Iglesias be weary, her skill surpasses anyone's I've ever known and not even I could stop her"

"I'll be careful Elsa"

Snap

*end of p.o.v.*

"Show yourself"

Diesel stood to his full height to get a better look as a person tumbled out in front of Diesel, startiling the person as they ran off

"DIESEL IS THAT YOU?"

"BALTO"

Balto came stumbling out of the forest into the path of the giant when a swarm of people in masks surrounded the two making the two men stand in defensive stances

"Watch your backs"

Balto heard the female voice say before he blacked out from a sharp blow to the head, the last thing he saw was Diesel brought to his knees and having his soul taken by the female

"Take him away"

Unbeknownst to Balto they had captured his other friends aswell.

*Unknown location*

Jenna was the first to wake up from her groggy state as she noticed she was in chains to a wall along with James, Humphrey and Aleu who slowly came to when the female entered the room and unlock Jenna and James' chains

"Good evening"

Jenna looked around and her eyes landed on her assailant as she walked towards the group but all she managed to say was

"Who are you?!"

The female smirked before she revealed herself to have red hair just like Jenna's but instead of having it down like Jenna's she had it in a side-braid

"Why you don't recognize me dear"

Jenna reeled back in shock at the sight as she closed her eyes to stop herself crying

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, SHE DIED WHEN ME AND JAMES WERE CHILDREN"

"Tis it"

Jenna's mother smirked before laughing

"Hello dear daughter so nice to see you"

Jenna looked away as James came to and he was in for a shock

"MOTHER LEAVE JENNA ALONE"

Heather turned her attention to her eldest son as she was still smirking

"Sticking up for the runt, how predictable"

SLAP

James' head lolled to the side as the slap stung his face as he tried to stop the tears flowing as Heather spoke again

"I'm willing to offer you and your friends freedom, if you duel me, winner goes free, loser goes into the fire"

Jenna's breath hitched in her throat, a duel with her long lost mother who was under Iglesias' control, if she won her mother would die, if Jenna lost she would die

"I..."

"Jenna do it"

Jenna gasped as she noticed Balto holding the back of his head as he stood up and wrapped his arms round Jenna

"Balto..I..I can't"

Balto growled in anger before turning to Heather but he was beaten to it by James

"I volunteer in my little sisters place"

"JAMES NO"

James turned to Jenna and smiled before turning to Balto

"If I don't make it, keep her safe"

Jenna tried her best to stop her brother but Balto held her back as she tried to claw her way to her brother with tears in her eyes as Balto had his arms round her in a vice

"You Ready Jimmy boy"

James activated his duel disc without another word as did his mother as the lava started to boil as the two drew their first five cards

"DUEL"

_James Westwood: 8000_

_Heather Westwood_ (_Iglesias Controlled_): _8000_

James was quick on the draw so he starts first as he starts his draw phase before going into standby

"First I play the field spell Cyborg Scrapyard"

Around the lava pit a giant Junk heap formed around the field of play as James prepared his next move

"When Cyborg Scrapyard is on the field I can special summon Cyborg Junk Dragon in defence mode

_Cyborg Junk Dragon: Lvl 4 Atk: 0 Def: 3000_

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs"

Jenna looked at her brother before looking back at her mother with fresh tears falling down her face as she hid her face in Balto's arms as the duel continued with Heather's turn

"I draw, and with that I summon Silent Death in attack mode"

_Silent Death Lvl 4 Atk: 2300 Def: 2100_

"You're probably thinking why have I summoned a monster with less attack than your Junk Dragon well it's simple, If I have silent death on the field I can place a silence token on my opponents monster and for every token I place you lose 200 lifepoints"

James felt a slight sting on his arm from the token his mother removed from the field which only dropped him by 200

_James Westwood: 7800_

_Heather Westwood_ (_Iglesias Controlled_): _8000_

_"_I end my turn by playing the spell 'end the silence' by removing that silent death token I can now summon Creeping Death Spider in attack mode"

Heather brings out a giant black widow with a skull for a helmet with an hourglass carved into the helmet making Jenna shiver

_Creeping Death Spider Lvl 6 Atk: 3100 Def: 3000_

_"_now my spider, poison fang assault"

The spider crawls over cyborg junk dragon before sinking it's fangs into the rusted metal causing the dragon to roar in anger before swatting the spider away before exploding

"And now for your...WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?"

James didn't even have to explain as he merely pointed to the silent death and creeping death spider as they exploded on the field dealing damage to Heather

_Heather Westwood: 6400_

_James Westwood: 7800_

_"_When you destroyed my dragon you activated his self destruct effect which destroys all monsters on my opponents field and deals my opponent 1600 points of damage"

Heather grunted in agony causing James to notice

"Mother, fight this torment, this isn't you"

Heather clutched her head as Iglesias kept sway on her mind as she continued with duel

"Mother, I end my turn"

Heather drew her card before looking at her hand, Iglesias was laughing in heather's head before she made her move

"first I activate I play polymerization to fuse my Angel of Arachnia and my Venom King which are in my hand to summon Weaver The Poisoned Tarantula"

_Weaver The Poisoned Tarantula Lvl: 9 Atk: 4000 Def: 4000_

"And this is is one bug who won't go away as easily for you see with my 4 monsters in my graveyard, Weaver cannot be touched by a monster effect, spell or trap, now Weaver attack with poison needle"

James feels himself get weaker as he gets wrapped in a poison thread as he feels his life points drain as he pained cry causes Jenna to cover her eyes and bury her face into Balto's chest

_James Westwood: 3800_

_Heather Westwood: 6400_

James stands firm but is slightly shaky from the attack causing Heather to smirk

"You are strong willed I'll give you that, most who stand up to my Weaver would have surrendered, I end my turn with a face down"

James had to rack his brains, what could he do to face another assault from the spider on his mother's field then it hit him before he pulled off destiny draw

"MY DRAW, first I summon Cyborg Wizard"

A wizard with robotic parts appears on the field ready to attack

_Cyborg Wizard Lvl: 7 Atk: 2600 Def: 2500_

"And now with my wizard on the field I activate his effect so I can now summon Galith: The Apprentice in attack mode"

_Galith: The Apprentice Lvl: 4 Atk: 2000 Def: 2000_

"Next I play, Fool's magic"

Cyborg Wizard summon's up a spell book before directing his staff at Weaver

"with this I can negate the activation of monster effects so say goodbye to Weaver's effect"

"NO"

Cyborg wizard summoned up a chain and padlock and attached it to Weaver which canceled out the spider's effect before James used his next move

"next I attack with Galith, but he has a little trick up his sleeve, GALITH ATTACK WITH CYBORG SWORD BARRAGE"

Galith summoned up a wall of swords before he directed them at Heather for a direct attack which dealt heather 5200 points of direct damage

_Heather: 1200_

_James: 3800_

"I end my turn"

Heather looked at her son like he was crazy before he explained himself

"Galith can attack directly 3 times as long as Cyborg Wizard is on the field, but I called him off because I want to destroy Weaver and if you've forgotten my field spell is still in play so my Wizard gets a power boost and for every cyborg on my field they get a power up of 2000 Atk and defence points

_Cyborg Wizard Atk: 2600-4600 Def: 2500-4500_

"NOW MY WIZARD END THIS"

Cyborg wizard raised his staff and gathered energy to his staff before a sphere formed in the centre piece

"NOW EXTERMINATE THAT SPIDER WITH LIGHT-STREAM STRIKE"

The attack found it's target as the force of the attack not only destroyed the spider but sent Heather flying into the wall and the impact caused the shackles of James' friends to break

_James:3800_

_Heather:0_

as they began fleeing as the volcano started to rumble and collapse

"BALTO TAKE JENNA, IM GETTING MOM

"JAMES"

James hadn't heard Balto as he ran around to pick up his unconscious mother while dodging debris left and right before eventually getting to her

"Mom, I'm going to help you, I'm going to have to carry you"

Heather nodded as James lifted his mother onto his shoulders before having to run back to the entrance

"Not so fast boy"

Without warning the ground collapsed under the two which sent Heather skidding towards the entrance while James had to hold onto the edge causing Jenna to reach out and grab a hold of his hand

"James just hold on please"

James looked straight into his sister's eyes and smiled

"Jen, you're my baby sister, I've always been proud of you, but I need you to let go"

"No James you can make it, Balto help me please"

but Balto stood back because James glared him down before he turned back to Jenna

"goodbye my little sister"

James slackened his grip as he slowly slipped out of Jenna's hand

"NO, DON'T DO THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD, YOUR MY BROTHER, YOUR MY BIG BROTHER, PLEASE"

she became more frantic but when they were at fingertips Jenna's tears fell onto James' hand as he let go and fell for what felt like eternity for Jenna as she laid at the edge with tears in her eyes with her arm outstretched

"NOOOOOOOOO"

James had his eyes closed as the lava enveloped his body as the memories flooded his mind

*Flashbacks*

_*Flashback 1*_

_Jenna has fallen off her bike in the park and James plastered her cut for her_

_"thank you big brother"_

_*flashback 2*_

_Jenna is hiding in the closet when their father was disciplining James_

_*flashback 3*_

_James picks Jenna up from school as she is excited to see him and hugs him_

_*flashback 4*_

_"If Balto gives you trouble, I'm only a call away Jen"_

_*_End of Flashbacks_*_

Jenna couldn't believe what she had seen as everything seemed to have gone in slow motion as Balto led Jenna out of the volcano and back to the boat with the others but without James, Jenna was without her brother.

*on the boat while they begin their journey*

"It'll be a couple of days till we reach the island, the storm has cleared and we can continue on our way"

Humphrey had taken charge and he had calmed down considerably considering they had lost James and Diesel, he had to considering the losses

"Our group is now down to 4, 5 if you count Jenna's mother, we have to carry on...for the fallen"

*Outside*

Balto appeared on deck with two mugs of coffee as he made his way over to Jenna who was looking out towards the ocean

"Babe?"

Jenna sighed inwardly but continued to stare where the island used to be before looking at James' cards and duel disk before turning to Balto and taking a mug of coffee from him

"We have to end this once and for all"

Balto looked at Jenna before taking a sip of his coffee

"That bitch will pay, controlling my mother, killing my brother"

she turned her eyes to Balto

"She must die"

Balto nodded as he had nothing to say but Jenna noticed

"Balto, baby, we've been through from some weird stuff, your my rock, and you and my mom are all I've got left, please don't lose"

Balto pulled Jenna close and kissed her and Jenna had no objection, but they did pull apart to look out towards the ocean with a new determination bored into their eyes as Balto spoke

"We are only crack's, In Iglesias' Castle of Glass".


End file.
